The Bee Team
The Bee Team is the second half of the fourth episode of The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries. It was preceded by Mission: Un-Doo-Able. Premise Mr. Doo and the Bee Team are hired by Nathan Stinger, owner of Bee In Your Bonnet Honey Farm. It seems giant renegade bees have been invading his farm and stealing his hives and honey, but what is wrong with this strange tasting honey, and why do they want it? Synopsis Scooby and Scrappy watch on TV where a robber is escaping the Z team with secret formula, but was foiled by Mr. BLT. The gang were on their way to the Bee In Your Bonnet Honey Farm in Honeydale where Nathan Stinger wanted them to investigate giant killer bees. They arrive and met Harley who owns the gas station. They ask him for directions to the honey farm, he directs them, but he warns them about the giant bees. At the farm Mr. Stinger doesn't have a clue about the bees that are destroying his operation and ruined his hives. Shaggy and Scooby tried to get some honey, but get chased by a swarm of small bees. The real killer bees show up after Mr. Stinger puts the small ones back. They escape by hiding in the dumpster while the bees steal some hives and fly away. They used an antennna on the Mystery Machine to track down the bees, they lost them on the radar, but find them right above them. They picked up the van and dropped it popping all four tires. Fortunately the sheriff Wanda Parker shows up, she explains that the bees stole her squad car the day before. She goes on saying that there's something suspicious about the honey farm and shows them how they're honey makes great fuel for her chopper. They leave on her chopper to help get their van fixed. They stopped at Harley's gas station where they ask Harley to fix the tires which he accepts. They next headed to the honey farm. She brings them to the warehouse where she found that honey and don't see any honey-making equipment and the cans say danger and realizes that the honey is experimental rocket fuel. Scooby accidentally sets a container he's on off and takes off literally out of the world and returns to the warehouse. Daphne says that the farm was a cover-up for a secret rocket fuel factory. Wanda leaves for more help, and Mr. Stinger shows up before the gang could leave. Daphne accuses him for making secret rocket fuel, before he could explain his motives, the giant bees return. Shaggy and Scooby cause two bees to collide into each other and crash. They were unmasked as two henchmen wearing bee suits with jet-powered backpacks used to fly. More bees grab Mr. Stinger and the fuel. They send Shaggy and Scooby on the backpacks after the bees and rescue Mr. Stinger. They saved him, but Scooby's backpack runs out of fuel and lands on a hive angering a swarm of normal bees. Instead of going after Scooby, they pursued the giant bees and cornered them between Wanda. Mr. Stinger thanks them and says that he really works for NASA. The bees were spies and their leader is Harley Finster. When they stopped by his gas station, Daphne noticed that he was carrying tools that were used to make the jet packs with the foregin spy emblem on it and he already knew about the flat tires because he was there when they popped. Wanda thanks Scooby by giving him a pat on the back, but she patted too hard and Scooby landed on a container and takes off again. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Scrappy-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * Nathan Stinger * Sheriff Wanda Parker Villains: * Harley Finster * Giant bees * Foreign spies Other characters: * Z Team members * Spy * Mr. BLT Locations * Honeydale ** Harley's Gas Station ** Bee In Your Bonnet Honey Farm Objects * TBA Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * TBA Cultural references * The title card and the gang's name the "Bee Team", and the Z Team TV show that they watch is a parody of The A Team; one of it's members, "Mr. BLT", is also a parody of cast member, Mr. T. Scooby even paraphrases his catchphrase "I pity the fool" when dressing as Mr. BLT. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * The apostrophe in the Harley's Gas Station's sign is missing. Although from Harley's perspective this could be intentional. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Ruh-Roh Robot! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 24, 2013. Quotes External links * TBS Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episodes